


the wind in our sail (what we've waited for) |待风启航

by VanessaCCC



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Captivity, Escape, First Meetings, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Porn with Feelings, Protective Chris, Public Hand Jobs, Sexual Content, Were-Creatures, Were-Kitten Sebastian, White Witch Chris, Witches
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaCCC/pseuds/VanessaCCC
Summary: 水滴进了Sebastian的眼睛里，他咒骂着自己的生活还有可恨的决策力。这不是第一次了，但也不是最后一次。“噢，嘘，别动宝贝。”Chris警告道，继续试着把对方爪子上的泥巴弄下来。换言之：曾经是猫咪的Sebastian和白巫师Chris的故事。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/gifts).
  * A translation of [the wind in our sail (what we've waited for)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957940) by [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity). 



> 警示：Sebastian曾被一名邪恶的男巫抓住过，在他逃出来之前——这也是他如何遇见Chris和这个故事的开端——那名男巫为了魔力和性爱对他使用强制咒语。所以Seb告诉Chris，对方在床上的确体贴，并且同样希望Seb也能享受性爱。Seb身体上并未受到任何伤害，但那种情况明显并非双方自愿而且感觉并不好。

水滴进了Sebastian的双眼，他咒骂着自己的生活和糟糕透顶的决策力。这不是第一次了，但也不是最后一次。

“噢，嘘，别动宝贝，”Chris警告道，继续试着把对方爪子上的泥巴弄下来，“你这可爱的小东西，对么……”

Sebastian疯狂地想要嘶嘶抽气，但他忍住了。现在他被困在小猫的形态里躲避那个暴戾的男巫，被这位把他从瓢泼大雨与城市污泥里救出来的白巫师清理身体，对方还用魔力笼罩着他，即便没什么用。Sebastian没有多余的更好的选择，而且他也并没有太多选择，毕竟一直以来Sebastian都并不擅长做正确的决定。

“快好了。”Chris安慰道，把他从洗手池里捞出来裹进温暖的毛巾里。Sebastian身上湿漉漉的，它太疲惫了没精力去抗议。但毛巾的热度与舒适快要让他高潮，他偎依进Chris轻柔的搓揉里舒服得咕噜咕噜叫。

Chris Evans说着，声音因此毫无理由地变得愉快：“啊，你真讨人喜欢，真是个小甜心……你喜欢他人关注你，对吗？”

没错，厚脸皮地承认，他一直都是。这也是为什么他现在会一团糟的原因。但Chris有一双讨喜的手，一双艺术家的手，一双魔术师的手，宽厚、结实又温柔的无比适合抚摸的手……没错……

“我在想你有没有主人，”Chris笑道，毛巾擦着他的背，“可能某个人正很想念你。”

这句话猛地将他拽出此刻满足的境况。他尾巴炸毛，脊椎高高拱起。他正极力控制自己不要咬Chris的手指，那是本能反应。

“好吧好吧，对不起。”Chris举起双手，笑起来，“我发誓这就像你能听懂我说的话一样。好吧，你没有项圈之类的东西，而且刚才你根本就是个小泥巴球，不像有人在照顾你。”

 _你_ 才会在一个暴躁男巫发脾气的雷暴天里逃命时还顾着收拾自己呢。Sebastian想怒气冲冲地反驳，但还是在Chris的毛巾上生气地拉长了身体，像一条猫咪做的面包条，趴在橱柜顶上。

他知道Chris Evans是何许人也。大多数北美的巫师、术士和其中一派的黑巫师会一年小聚几次，表面上是为了学习和展示新魔法理念，大部分都只是在咒语这个方面略胜一筹，尽管是一个友好竞争的方式。Sebastian见过Chris两次，都不是Chris会记得的那样。Chris是一个非常彻底的善良的白巫和魔法艺术家，像一位史记员。他的天赋来源于他的双手、他的墨汁。Sebastian最后一次见到他的巫师聚会上，他正让一朵花像灿烂的玫瑰一般盛开。Chris的工作总是围绕着孩子、围绕着家庭、围绕着睡眠治疗和精神治愈。

Chris不是力量最强大也不是最显眼的那个。他只是善良，有一颗善良的心。

这样的男人会在不合时令的雷暴寒冷中，救起一只迷路的瑟瑟发抖的猫咪，然后小心翼翼地把它带回家。

Chris可能在最后一次聚会上见过他。但Chris不会认出他。

即便他现在是人形，Chris也不会认出来。Sebastian并不出彩。

但事实却是相反的。体格完好的半兽人非常稀有，人们总会对此特别注意。很多巫师可以短时间内换型为别的物种，但那些，像Sebastian母亲所说的那样，都是假的。

从逃亡开始，他已经不是第一次感激自己只是一只平庸的褐色虎斑猫。一只毛茸茸的、拥有四条长腿、折耳以及一双明亮的蓝灰色大眼睛的虎斑猫。这双眼睛可能少见，而且明显带有魔法的痕迹，但只一眼瞥过，他跟其他在小巷里嚎叫的野猫并无二致。

他叹了口气。猫叹。

“嘿，”Chris说着，再次带着忧虑，“你不会生病了吧？”然后他把他抱在结实健壮的臂弯中，紧贴同样结实的胸膛，“在料理台上的确不太合适。嘿，你饿吗？我有……呃……哦，我还剩半个三明治？熏牛肉？猫吃熏牛肉吗？我没想到今天会有客人。”

Sebastian淹没在三明治里。他不饿，那个男巫没让他饿着。但是，妈的，Chris Evans在三明治上真是太有品味了。

熏牛肉吃到了他的鼻子上。他不在乎了。

“你得吃慢点，”Chris建议道，“不然我又得给你洗一次澡。”

Sebastian停下进食，翻了个白眼。雷暴在窗外吼叫。

“明早我会给你买点猫粮什么的，”Chris再次把它抱起来，放在沙发上。这是张舒适的沙发，合适又结实，就是为了坐着和摊着而生的，老旧又友好。Chris整个房子都透露着友好亲切的气息，厨房里郁郁葱葱的草药花圃、整齐排列的泛黄的书籍：太空、占星术、魔药学和艺术史装点了木书架。高大明亮窗边的打开的箱子里，铺满了墨汁和整洁的标签，旁边一张桌子上还摆放着一些羊皮纸。Chris Evans通过自身的艺术和魔力创造，一次又一次地用素描拯救世界。

Chris显然也认为他会吃干猫粮。Sebastian伸出爪子，指甲刺进身边那个紧实得让人赞叹的大腿。当然力道很轻，毕竟这位善良的巫师还在照顾他呢。

“嗷，嘿，别这样。”

Sebastian无辜地看了他一眼，像是在说“谁？我吗？”。Chris问道：“是所有猫都这么混蛋的吗？我一直都比较喜欢狗，你懂。而且我还喜欢这条牛仔裤，拜托别留下洞洞。”

事实上Sebastian没法补救自己留在Chris裤子上的破洞。他有点自责，收回自己的指甲，跳上Chris的大腿，脸埋进Chris的手心里，呜呜低鸣，一声道歉。

他没法补救Chris的裤子，因为他没法施法。严格上来讲，他 _就是_ 魔法。他是魔力之源，一个天生的变形者，是中世界传说的灵感也是现代实习法师。当然，这都不是他本人：任何物种的半兽人，像大多数魔法生物一样，都有正常人类的寿命，即便他们更擅长于抵抗疾病和其他小毛病，并且他还拥有快于常人标准却并非立即痊愈的自愈能力。与其说是在形态间流转，不如说只是纸上空论。

Sebastian无法像人类那样使用魔法，不能获取收集任何法力，因为他也没法看见它们的踪迹。他已经处于魔力的旋涡里，深入骨髓，寻求途径去引导自己的魔力将这部分从灵魂里分离出来。有时他可以引流如流水般的魔力，能借此随心所欲地转换形态，还可以把自己的魔力储存或庇护在任何一个他想要的人身上。但他没有权利也没有办法像Chris那样使用那微微发亮的魔法。

这也是那位男巫可以做到的。

这也是极其泯灭良心的巫师可以做到的。总有人想要从魔力的来源里汲取能量，那庞大的能量像是等待着有人来敲门。

Chris开始无意识地抚摸他的耳后，双手安稳又厚实，但他停下了。Sebastian意识到自己停下了低声呼噜。

他转过头，不能看着Chris，他不知道他会有什么想法。

太蠢了，是的，现在实在是太明显了。疲惫、迷茫、像是毫无理由却又非常在理的恐慌：他明白自己是为何陷入这个困境，也相信Chris不会伤害他，但他只是刚从被囚禁的八个月中逃离，那个暴戾的男巫让他耿耿于怀。

Chris还停留在他是一只猫咪的印象中，暂时来说还是挺好的。Sebastian心里有一小块儿地方肮脏地想Chris不会像那种 _巫师_ 一样，把一整个魔法工厂带回家，但Chris确实只是一个有天赋的心地善良的人，只专注于眼下的境况。Chris甚至连一只猫咪的隐私都不愿意窥探，所以他甚至没有看着他，Sebastian也因此变得尖酸刻薄又暴躁，甚至还想无事生非，这实在不公平。

他之所以会保持猫咪的形态，毕竟这要安全点儿。如果现在他就变回去，Chris肯定能立即明白他到底是什么。基于Chris设下的屏障，不会有任何魔法师找到这所房子的踪迹。

屏障，他该看看这个的。他抬起头，向前探了探胡须，伸展感知力。他 _擅长_ 感知魔法，周围的屏障刺痛了他。而Chris Evans……

Chris Evans的屏障设置得太棒了。房子坐落在非常完美的自我保护屏障里：如夜空一般深蓝的魔法结界和银白色的旋涡隔绝了任何实体小偷或入侵者，有趣又复杂的浅薰衣草色的麻叶绣球成了精神铠甲——太精妙绝伦了，Chris支持着结界，将焦虑、抑郁和恐慌拒之门外。樱色与夕阳金色的余晖海浪般跳进另一种颜色里。瀑布与绿叶的气味润物细无声般地融合进来，像是姜饼中的甜味。这个结界某种程度上是为了客人而建立的——Chris为需要治愈的孩子和家庭奔走。Sebastian回想起来——这部分明显是Chris自己的手笔，他在意他人的痛苦并且希望满足他们的需求。

现在他完全沉浸在另一种情感里。他转身——Chris刚刚巧妙地不再抚摸他，让他随意走动。Chris正在他有点老旧但依然不菲的电话上查看邮件——Sebastian走到他的身侧，轻轻把爪子放在Chris胸口，贴着Chris的脸发出可怜兮兮的猫咪叫： _我很抱歉_ 。

Chris笑起来，把手机放下——眼睛之间有细微的皱纹，但笑纹点缀着他脸上的绒毛：“天，你真可爱。有点难以预测但还是可爱，都快能重新讨得我欢心啦。”

难以预测。好吧，这表达也不能说错。Sebastian重新检讨了自己的生活。他的爪子按在Chris胸口，Chris Evans正挠着他的下巴。

他曾被他人需要，也曾彻夜狂欢寻欢作乐被人渴求。人形的他不能说没有吸引力：修长的双腿、漂亮的眼珠、柔软的头发以及那张人们欣赏的嘴巴。他擅长跟任何人或是任何人们做爱，也清楚意识到过去那些咒语师和魔法师过半数都想把他带回家里，借用他的力量让自己的咒语和法力变得更强。在他的内心里，在魔力交换中细微的情感被依附在上面放大，让他感觉被爱、被珍惜，即便只是一晚、几个小时、甚至只有寥寥几分钟。

他从来都不擅长孤独。他真的喜欢取悦人们，这能让自己快乐，内心还能感受到一丝余烬般的羞赧。

他深刻意识到人们并不是真正的想要 _他_ ，他们要的是他的力量。而性爱，只是他擅长而且喜欢。至于贞洁名誉，并不是所有来来去去的巫师们会说，他们和一个人生中唯一的变形者共赴云雨。

他认真地想了想最后那句话，放弃抵抗，摊牌自己的偏好，于是接下来的日子多了几个会这么说话的巫师。

这也是为什么他会在这儿，在Chris的大腿上，在Chris的家里。

他会让Chris惹上麻烦的。对Chris来说，他不够好，他也并不是恶魔或是坏蛋精灵，但他已经不是一个好人了，不是Chris Evans那种。Chris值得更好的。

而不幸的是，天空黑压压地下着暴雨，闪电雷暴此起彼伏。此时此刻的Sebastian没有人类的衣服、钱包、手机和现金，就从把一只失踪的猫咪藏起来的坏巫师家逃了出来。

搅乱Chris生活的强烈自责感冲击着他。Chris明亮的结界细致地编织在他慷慨的人生里，Chris的人生是为了做更有意义的事情，因为Sebastian要么再次逃跑让Chris孤苦伶仃的思考自己的新猫咪去了哪儿，要么坦白自己，交代清楚整个肥皂剧一般的性爱、监禁、魔法师敌人和那极具诱惑力的魔力。

“你是怎么知道，”Chris轻轻发问，手掌在他的尾巴根部找到一个极为舒服的点，“今晚我不想自己一个人过的，小猫咪？没发生什么不得了的事，就是不太好过。太多人需要希望，你知道吗？但我做不到那么多，我没法治愈一切。有时候的确很难，特别是小孩，他们——”

Sebastian咕噜咕噜地低鸣起来，在Chris的大腿上翻身，敞开肚皮想要抚摸。他不喜欢Chris声音里带着的愁绪。他的确不了解Chris，但他就是不喜欢Chris不开心。

Chris给孩子们带有好梦的绘画，帮助人们找到走失的宠物，制作小动画让面如 _枯_ 槁人重得生机和微笑。Chris救治被雨浇得湿透、害怕得瑟瑟发抖的小猫，带它们回家，让它们吃自己的烟熏牛肉。Chris Evans应该永远被眷顾着、快乐着、拥有一只毛茸茸的小猫。Sebastian当场下定决心。

Chris笑着，笑声在他的胸腔里、眼里回响。他试探性地抓揉猫咪的肚皮，得到了玩笑般的掌击——现在不是爪击了。他大笑起来，又试了一次，而这次Sebastian默许了。“你在安慰我，对吗？小家伙。所以，没错，今天不好过，然后你出现了，湿漉漉的、可怜兮兮的、想要躲在我的车底下，而我……如果我能照顾你，这也是我力所能及的唯一一件事，让某人生活更好一点。”

小家伙，Sebastian想。他轻轻地扑上去抓住Chris的手，撞了一下，完美的靶子现在正在自己的肚皮上。没有尖利的爪子的牙齿，只有轻轻的啃咬。然后他把手掌翻过去，温柔地看着他，把手藏起来。

“哈，”Chris说道，“别想着再追着玩啦。我需要买点猫咪玩具吗？哦，操，我需要——需要一个小箱子吗？还是……我还不知道你多大了，你需要——好吧，你吃实质食物，吃我的三明治，但是……我该给你找个兽医什么的吗？”

Sebastian伸出一只爪子拍了拍他的手，皱巴巴着脸。

现在他又多了另一个新问题了，显然他不想Chris带他去看兽医。第一，任何一个有基础的兽医都和魔宠一起工作，当然会注意到有 _什么_ 不寻常；第二就是， _操_ ，不要。

Chris不再说话，笑着。闪电划破夜空，燃烧向远方：“意思是我可以留住你？”

Sebastian的脑子立马跑到了几个非常污秽的地方，非常非常污秽。被Chris留住，成为Chris的宠物，光溜溜地成为Chris的宠物。

他的确喜欢性爱，当然他也很肯定自己喜欢Chris Evans。

但Chris Evans不会喜欢他。

**Author's Note:**

> 原文有点长，估计分三次更新完成。


End file.
